Harry y Hermione
by And Black
Summary: NO ES FICTION... ES UNA TEORIA MUY, MUY BUENA EN ESPECIAL PARA LOS AMANTE DE H&H.. LEANLA LES GUSTARA... TERMINADO!


**Aclaraciones**.......... esto lo encontré leyendo unos foros sobre La Orden del Fénix y me gusto tanto que quise poderlo aquí... para que todos lean la verdad sobres las parejas de HP... no trato de crear un foro ni nada de eso, es solo que me encanto tanto esta tesis que me fascinaría que todos la leyeran... hay varias muy parecida, pero creo que esta es la mas exacta y ordenada que encontré... AH lo olvidaba, mil disculpas al dueño o dueña de este brillante trabajo (y mis sinceras y mas halagadoras felicitaciones para el o la autora anónima), juro que no me estoy apoderando de nada, es solo que es un tan buen trabajo que quiero que todos lo lean.. digamos que estoy difundiendo a la gran pareja H&H... Cariños And Black

**¡¡TODAS LAS PRUEBAS DE QUE HARRY Y HERMIONE ESTAN JUNTOS!!**

Los siguientes puntos que voy a mostrar, pretenden probar como es que Harry y Hermione siempre experimentan juntos, las situaciones más difíciles y significativas de cada aventura sin Ron. Muestra claramente como Harry/Hermione siempre sufren de intensos momentos solos, y como es que libro a libro su conexión afectiva se hace cada vez más fuerte y desarrollada.

También muestra como es que la presencia de Ron se hace cada vez más escueta y como a través de cada libro (en los vitales momentos) nos percatamos de que Ron se va quedando atrás lentamente y haciendo así prácticamente imposible que Hermione/Ron sea la pareja que quede al final, dándole a Harry/Hermione todas las cartas de la baraja.

1. LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL

La primera aventura del; Trío; sienta la base para el desarrollo de los futuros libros. Una vez que Ron ha quedado eliminado en la partida del ajedrez mágico, son Harry/Hermione quienes continúan hacia la última prueba, la de pociones. Escoger la poción correcta permitiría que Harry/Hermione continuaran y retrocedieran a salvo  
respectivamente. Escoger la incorrecta los mataría. En mi opinión, una situación bastante tensa para una pareja de chiquillos de once años. Recalquemos primero, el hecho de que Hermione lo resolvió correctamente por sí sola, pero que antes de que sea FORZADA a dejar a Harry, sus labios temblaron y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó. Deja caer todas las barreras emocionales; que tenía y le dice las cosas que necesitaba Harry escuchar. Harry eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes..... Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y... ¡Oh Harry ten cuidado.

Si los personajes hubieran tenido más edad (digamos unos 15) este hubiera sido un momento MUY romántico entre ellos dos. La escena de una chica al borde de las lagrimas, arrojándose a los brazos de un muchacho antes de que se dirija sólo a enfrentar la muerte y suplicándole que tenga cuidado.  
Ahora, si JKR hubiera pensado en Hermione/Ron desde el comienzo (como algunos de los fans de esta pareja argumentan) ¿Por qué no dejar que Hermione se quede a cuidar a Ron mientras Harry seguía por sí solo?  
Por primera vez Harry/Hermione estuvieron juntos y sin Ron, enfrentando una situación de vida o muerte.

NOTA 1: No estoy negando que Ron haya logrado que ellos siguieran, ese no es mi punto, de ese modo tendríamos que tomar en cuenta también Hermione recordando lo del lazo del diablo.

NOTA 2: Aunque en esta ocasión el hecho de que Ron fuera separado de Harry/Hermione, se disfrazó con el cliché de ;el mejor amigo del héroe se sacrifica por él no pierdan de vista que en el libro ni Harry ni Hermione tuvieron la necesidad de verificar sí Ron de verdad estaba vivo o no. Literal y simbólicamente, Harry/Hermione miraron hacia atrás y siguieron. (HP PF, pág. 233 l. 27)

NOTA 3: Profundicemos en el juego de ajedrez. Hasta ahora, la fortaleza de Ron. Las piezas a las que reemplazaron en el juego quizá sean más simples coincidencias.  
Primero tenemos a Ron, el caballo. Puede moverse en una "L " en cualquier dirección, pero limitado a movimientos cuadrangulares, uno diagonal, uno adelante. Esto es paralelo al lugar que Ron ocupa en el Trío al igual que las limitaciones de sus capacidades y habilidades.

Hermione, la Torre. Puede moverse horizontal y verticalmente cualquier número de cuadros. Por coincidencia, esta pieza es la única que puede realizar una maniobra llamada Enroque; cuyo único propósito es proteger al rey de algún daño. (Hermione protegiendo a Harry?) Harry, el alfil. Puede moverse diagonalmente cualquier cantidad de cuadros, Por naturaleza de movimientos, el alfil es la perfecta compañía de la Torre.  
JUNTOS pueden cubrir toda la superficie del tablero.

Ahora quiero resaltar una última pieza. LA REINA. Esta es la pieza más poderosa en el ajedrez. Se mueve horizontal, vertical y diagonalmente cualquier número de cuadros. La reina es básicamente el Alfil y la Torre combinados en una pieza. Y para que lo analicen, es precisamente la reina, la que elimina a Ron del juego.  
(¿INTERESANTE, NO?)

2. LA CÁMARA SECRETA

Este libro marca un importante desarrollo de la relación de Harry/Hermione pues dos cosas de gran relevancia pasaron:  
A) Mientras descubrían los misterios que envolvían a la Cámara, Harry/Hermione comienzan separarse intelectualmente del resto de los personajes, incluyendo a Ron.  
B-) Comienzan a saber que es lo que el otro esta pensando. (lean de los libros 2 al 5 cuidadosamente y verán muchas escenas en donde Harry/Hermione sabían lo que pensaban, mientras que Ron estaba totalmente perdido, no es que Ron sea tonto, es sólo que no está a su nivel (nadie lo esta ni lo estará si de eso hablamos...)  
En conjunto Harry/Hermione fueron capaces de resolver el misterio que envolvía a Tom Riddle, la Cámara, el diario y el basilisco. Aquí es donde vemos por primera vez que Ron no estaba en el mismo nivel que ellos, puesto que a medida que Harry/Hermione resolvían lentamente el rompecabezas, Ron estaba cada vez más perdido sobre lo que sucedía.

Es cierto que contribuyo al decir que vio el nombre de Riddle en el trofeo, pero eso fue simple recuerdo y no algo que descubrió o dedujera.  
Incluso en el mismo final de la aventura, Ron se quedó atrás (físicamente) con Lockhart, cuando Harry casi ya llegaba al área de la Cámara. ¿Qué acaso JKR no podía haber involucrado a Ron un poco más? ¿Quizá deducir una pieza del rompecabezas? ¿Quizá ayudar a Harry de una manera más significativa mientras estaba en la Cámara? Es decir era la hermana de Ron, la que estaba atrapada y muriendo  
después de todo ¿No? Así, en realidad, es Hermione quien le da a Harry todas las pistas. El sólo tuvo que conectarlas. Es cierto que Ron tuvo su momento con lo del Ford Anglia, demostrando su conocimiento del mundo mágico, pero eso no fue relevante para la trama en general. En ese particular punto, no fue de ayuda alguna.  
JKR dejo claramente establecido en este libro, que de ahora en adelante, si Hermione no esta con Harry de alguna manera, él tendrá que continuar solo. Después que Hermione es petrificada, Harry estuvo solo en cada aspecto que importa. (No me refiero a solo, de sin compañía o solitario, sino que sin Hermione, Harry no tuvo a un igual a su lado)

NOTA 4: Durante la última noche en el Gran Comedor, el texto (claramente desde el punto de vista de Harry) describe como Hermione corre hacia él gritando: Lo hiciste! Lo resolviste!. Notan como JKR: no incluyo a Ron, al no poner a Hermione a gritar lo hicieron? (HP CS)

3. EL PRISIONERO DE AZKABAN

Este libro establece un desarrollo fundamental de la relación Harry/Hermione. Emociones, miedo, amistad y simbolismo, todo enrollado en una extensa secuencia. Este fue el libro (hasta HP5) donde la ausencia de Ron (y su falta de repercusión) en situaciones de verdad importantes fue evidente.

Comenzando todo cuando Dumbledore le dice a Hermione tres vueltas bastarán;, Harry/Hermione se dirigen a una aventura increíble, juntos, sin Ron, justo donde la trama de todo el libro estaba en clímax. Por tercera vez consecutiva, JKR removió a Ron, en lugar de involucrarlo de alguna forma. Nuevamente Ron no pudo llegar a compartir los terroríficos y jubilosos momentos que Harry/Hermione vivieron juntos. Primero Harry/Hermione viajaron en el tiempo para salvar a Buckbeack. Después Harry le confió a Hermione que creyó haber visto a su padre (algo de lo que Harry estaba bastante apenado de admitir). Después, Harry salva a Sirius, Hermione y a sí mismo de los dementores, cuando produce el Patronus. Finalmente son Harry/Hermione quienes vuelan en Buckbeack para salvar a Sirius. Al final, después de que todo fue hecho y dicho, fueron Harry/Hermione quienes salvaron el día, una vez más, sin Ron.

NOTA 5: ¿Sabían que el hipogrifo representa el amor en la mitología?  
Piensen en lo que JKR nos dio en esta escena. En lenguaje figurado y literalmente hablando, el que Harry/Hermione se monten en Buckbeak para salvar a Sirius, no pudo haber sido más romántico ni de cuento de hadas que eso. Y aunque he leído interpretaciones donde dicen que el hipogrifo simboliza amor imposible; tenemos que recordar que Hermione constantemente se queja y dice: No me gusta nada; Tomándolo sub textualmente, sabemos que Hermione no esta de acuerdo con la idea de Harry/Hermione teniendo un amor imposible y que de hecho ella quiere que suceda.

4. EL CÁLIZ DE FUEGO

Cuando su nombre salió del cáliz, solamente Hermione creyó ciegamente en él. Cuando Harry perdió la amistad de Ron y recibió por primera vez comentarios negativos de parte de sus compañeros (Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw) Sólo Hermione estuvo a su lado. Incluso cuando el público (e incluso Molly) comenzaron a hostigar a Hermione por jugar supuestamente con los sentimientos de Harry y Krum, Harry estuvo apoyándola. Solo Harry. Fue bastante curioso que cuando JKR se decide a escribir sobre una posible relación Harry/Hermione (mediante los chismes de Rita Skeeter) que trae como resultado comentarios negativos para ambos, curiosamente su único apoyo emocional son el uno al otro. Ron aún estaba un poco receloso hacia Harry y demasiado ocupado molestando a Hermione sobre Krum, y eso no lo hizo un amigo efectivo en el momento. Además esta el hecho de que Harry/Hermione practicaron solos el encantamiento convocador, el hechizo que salva la vida de Harry momentos después. Conforme el Cáliz de Fuego se desarrolla, Harry/Hermione crecen emocionalmente cerca y el abismo que los separa de los demás se incrementa.  
Emocional, intelectual y mágicamente hablando Harry/Hermione se desarrollan más, mientras que Ron se queda nuevamente atrás.  
Otro aspecto es que mientras se encontraba la presión del Baile, JKR divide el trío, así que mientras él estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones, Harry/Hermione desarrollan aún más su conexión, hasta llegar al grado de que se convirtió en absoluto.

NOTA 6: Cuando Ron escribió las predicciones para su futuro, Ron de broma dice que será pisoteado por un HIPOGRIFO desbocado. JKR no es de las que pone las cosas por coincidencia, si recuerdan, cada una de las predicciones que Ron y Harry inventaron aquella vez, SE CUMPLIERON. (HP4, pag 202)

NOTA 7: En el tiempo que Hermione estuvo con Krum, sabemos por boca de Krum, que Hermione se pasaba hablando de Harry todo el tiempo, al grado que Krum sospecho que entre los dos había mucho más que amistad. Uno de los clásicos síntomas de que te gusta alguien inconscientemente es hablar sin parar de esa persona.

NOTA 8: No importo cuantos Howlers, amenazas y cartas bomba (por llamarlas de alguna forma) recibió Hermione, NUNCA NEG" los rumores de que era novia de Harry.

NOTA 9: En algún punto, Ron de hecho le pregunta a Hermione si de verdad esta haciendo pociones de amor. ¿Será posible que el mismo Ron haya notado la cercanía entre Harry/Hermione? Porque ciertamente como parte del trío, Ron sabría si hay algo entre Harry/Hermione. ¿Así que, por qué aún sabiendo que Rita escribió todas esas MENTIRAS sólo para desacreditar a Hermione, le pregunta eso? Piénsenlo detenidamente.

5. LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX

Este a mi parecer es hasta ahora, el libro que nos da los fundamentos más importantes para afirmar que Harry/Hermione en realidad será la pareja final.

Hay tres (cuéntenlas) tres diferentes ocasiones en la orden del fénix, donde Harry/Hermione están juntos, sin Ron y en situación de peligro. (sin contar todos los otros momentos que aunque no fueron de peligro los unieron aun mas)

A) Con Hagrid para ver a Grawp  
JKR hizo que Harry/Hermione vayan junto con Hagrid a ver a Grawp.  
Ahora lo que es muy interesante, es como todo esto ocurre mientras Ron esta teniendo lo que es hasta el momento, su gran papel o sus 15 minutos de fama, pues ese día ayuda a que Gryffindor conquiste la copa de Quidditch. Y aún así estaba escrito para que Harry/Hermione se lo perdieran. Es perfectamente lógico que Hagrid hubiera querido mostrárselo a Harry,¿ pero era necesaria la presencia de Hermione? Si la respuesta fuera sí, entonces deberíamos decir que también la de Ron. Especialmente si Hermione/Ron esta destinada a suceder, era la oportunidad perfecta de que ella se quedará a verlo triunfar. ¿Por qué eliminar lo que hubiera sido un romántico momento y la base de la relación? (Es por el contrario una afirmación rotunda de que Ron no es para Hermione lo que Harry. El propio Harry indica que a pesar de que Hermione no es una fan del Quidditch JAMAS se ha perdido un juego suyo). Y contrario a eso, nos brindan otra intensa experiencia emocional de Harry/Hermione sin Ron.

NOTA 10: El texto nos describe a una temblorosa y asustada Hermione aferrándose a Harry en el momento en que el la protege de la mano de Grawp. HARRY PROTEGE A HERMIONE -- NUMERO 1

B-) Dirigiendo a Umbridge hacia los centauros.  
Harry/Hermione nuevamente se adentran solos en una mortal misión, pretendiendo llevar a Umbridge hacia el arma de Dumbledore. Aunque Ron estaba con Ginny, Neville y Luna peleando contra el escuadrón de la Inquisición. (léase Malfoy y tontos secuaces), nuevamente no estuvo en escena. Y aunque no fue el único que se quedo atrás, los otros no son personajes ejes como Ron. El punto es que Harry/Hermione  
se enfrenatron a Umbridge y los centauros SOLOS.

NOTA 11: Cuando los centauros atacan a Umbridge, Harry toma a Hermione y la empuja al suelo. JKR pudo haber escrito que ambos se agachaban, pero no, HARRY PROTEGE A HERMIONE -- NUMERO 2.

NOTA 12: Como dije, no era necesario que Hermione fuera con Hagrid y Harry. Harry sólo pudo haber dirigido a Umbridge hacia los centauros y de ese modo, Hermione/Ron hubieran hecho un fuerte nexo y Hermione pudo haber llegado con los demás, ya que Harry se había desecho de Umbridge, pero aún así la historia fue escrita para que LOS DOS lo vivieran.

C) En el departamento de Misterios.  
Una vez que huyen de los mortífagos, los seis chicos se separan en dos grupos de tres. Lo lógico era que JKR no separa al TRÍO de los otros personajes y aún así separo al TRÍO.

Ahora que con seis chicos, había una gran cantidad de grupos que JKR podía haber usado y sin embargo mantuvo a Harry/Hermione juntos. Lo que es aún más interesante es que era la oportunidad perfecta para que Ginny tuviera un rol estelar y fuera presentada como la posible pareja de Harry, pero no sucedió. Y aunque también era la oportunidad para que Ron/Hermione trabajaran como equipo (en la lucha contra el mal) tampoco sucedió. Al contrario, JKR nos dio nuevamente una situación donde había amenaza de muerte y en la cual Harry/Hermione tuvieron que arreglárselas para sobrevivir. Ron estuvo perdido un largo tiempo y cuando finalmente lo encuentran el ya se volvió inútil (de nuevo, para la lucha contra el mal). Y por si fuera poco casi se mata cuando libera a un cerebro del tanque. Honestamente, ¿Por qué usar Harry/Hermione si tenía a la mano tantas opciones?

NOTA 13: No es algo bastante simbólico que Ron (quien es frecuentemente visto como el que trae el humor al trío) se viera incapacitado por un tipo de hechizo que lo hizo reír y entonces se ponga a pelear con un cerebro (¿Hermione?) ¿que lo comenzó a sofocar? ¿Es esto una coincidencia o se nos mandó el claro mensaje de que Ron se sofocaría en una relación con Hermione?

NOTA 14: Cuando huyen de los mortífagos, Harry retrocede, agarra a Hermione de la túnica y la empuja hacia delante para que huyan.  
Interesante que no haya sido Ginny, o Ron salvando a Hermione. Instintivamente, subconscientemente, Harry sujeta y protege a Hermione. Había otras cinco personas a las cuales pudo proteger (incluyendo Ginny, quien es la 2ª favorita de muchos para pareja de Harry) y aún así HARRY PROTEGE A HERMIONE -- NUMERO 3.

NOTA 15: En cada escena en la que Harry/Hermione enfrentaron peligros juntos, Harry físicamente protege a Hermione. Que esto sea o no evidencia de un futuro romance, no es algo que yo pueda asegurar, solo quiero resaltar mi punto.

Ahora, si esto solo hubiera pasado un par de veces durante toda la historia, sería muy fácil para todos descartarlo y pensar que es coincidencia. Sin embargo, hablando sobre literatura, los patrones o normas establecidas, temas, simbolismos y significados, son muy relevantes y con alguien como JKR, quien usa todo esto, tenemos que ser mucho mas detallistas. ¿Qué espera JKR establecer, al separar constantemente a Ron de Harry/Hermione? ¿Por qué no incluye a Ron? Sin importar cual fuera el peligro, Harry/Hermione continúan experimentando y compartiendo momentos juntos, compartiendo experiencias que los alejan más y más del resto de los personajes.  
Supongamos que el trío sobreviva al séptimo año. ¿No creen que Ron se sentirá un poco alejado de sus amigos? Traten de imaginar que son Ron por un segundo. Te acabas de graduar de Hogwarts y Voldemort fue derrotado. Cada mago y bruja del mundo, desea saber de la propia boca de aquellos que lo derrotaron, como sucedió todo. Harry será mucho más grande que una leyenda, casi igual sucedería con Hermione y todos aquellos que contribuyeron de algún modo. Sin embargo, siguiendo el patrón que JKR ha establecido, y que son siempre Harry/Hermione quienes derrotan a Voldemort y sus mortífagos de algún modo una y otra vez, todo parece indicar que serán Harry/Hermione quienes al final logren derrotar al Voldemort. (sí, sabemos que Harry será quien lance el último hechizo, pero probablemente en la batalla final, Hermione tenga todo que ver con que Harry pueda o no salir vivo). Así que si ustedes fueran reporteros lo más lógico sería que sea a Harry/Hermione a quienes quieran entrevistar. Obviamente Ron ha hecho su parte (pequeña, comparada con la de Harry/Hermione) en estas aventuras, pero siempre llegará el momento en que no podrá hablar más respecto a lo que paso, porque el NO ESTUVO AHÍ. No vivió ni compartió las experiencias que Harry/Hermione si han vivido hasta ahora.

¿Se imaginan a Ron saliendo con Hermione, para ese entonces, y a Hermione siempre en entrevistas y reuniones explicando CON HARRY como derrotaron a Voldemort? ¿Cómo creen que Ron se sentirá? Por mucho que madure en los dos siguientes años, esto no será algo que él pueda manejar. A ningún enamorado le gusta verse como el segundo en la vida de su pareja. Y mucho menos saber que su pareja ha vivido momentos que nada ni nadie puede superar y que por obvias razones el nexo con aquella otra persona es demasiado fuerte y profundo comparado con el de uno mismo.  
Y lo peor de todo para Ron, es que no es culpa de nadie. No es culpa de Harry, ni de Hermione y tampoco culpa suya. Simplemente no estuvo en esos momentos, por situaciones ajenas a él.

Si JKR se mantiene en esta línea, (separar a Ron en los momentos cruciales) Ron jamás podrá compartir alguna de las experiencias que Harry/Hermione han vivido. Harry/Hermione estarán conectados de forma exclusiva para siempre. Especialmente si logran derrotar a Voldemort. Al menos que JKR haga de Ron un súper héroe en los siguientes dos libros. (lo cual sería ilógico y estúpido, pero no fuera de orden si tomamos en cuenta la tontería de prefecto en HP5) De lo contrario, Ron siempre será el que haga mal tercio.

Para todos aquellos que me digan los triciclos tienen 3 ruedas y de eso se trata este trío déjenme decirles que se equivocan, pues en un triciclo normalmente tienes una gran rueda (Harry) y dos ruedas de soporte (Hermione y Ron). Si alguna de las ruedas se descompone, simplemente el triciclo se colapsa. En todos los ejemplos anteriores, cuando Ron fue separado, Harry/Hermione continuaron sin ningún problema. ¿qué clase de triciclo solo necesita dos ruedas? La respuesta no es un triciclo sino una bicicleta.

Aunque Harry es la estrella de la serie, en cada uno de los libros, Hermione es la única a su nivel y por lo tanto igual de importante como personaje. La misma JKR ha dicho que Harry necesita a Hermione desesperadamente. Mientras que Ron es importante, pero no esta al nivel de ellos, ni como personaje, ni como estudiante ni en sus habilidades. Regresando a la analogía del TRÍO, quisiera recordarles que cuando algo necesita de tres elementos para trabajar, si se le elimina uno de ellos simplemente deja de funcionar. Como dije, los ejemplos anteriores prueban lo contrario. Harry/Hermione siguieron siempre bien.

El punto es que en los 5 libros, JKR ha mantenido su patrón. Separar a Harry/Hermione/Ron en la pareja de Harry/Hermione. Y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de mostrar algún gran momento entre Hermione/Ron o Harry/Ginny, JKR simplemente ha puesto a interactuar a Harry/Hermione.  
Deben preguntarse esto: ¿por qué si Harry/Hermione no es la pareja que quedará al final, JKR insiste en que vivan todas estas experiencias juntos? 

Sabemos muy bien que JKR quiere hacer que sus personajes sean reales. En la vida real, dos personas que viven experiencias emocionalmente intensas, forman lazos y conexiones muy profundas. No siempre llevan a romance, pero es una conexión sin lugar a dudas. Miren con cuidado todo lo que Harry/Hermione han vivido. Y compárenlo con lo que Harry/Ron han compartido, Hermione/Ron o Harry/Ginny. Ni  
siquiera esta cerca ¿verdad?

JRK HA ESCRITO SOBRE HARRY Y HERMIONE DE MODO QUE NO HAY OTRA PAREJA QUE PUEDA QUEDARLES.

Lo siento por todos aquellos fans de otras parejas, pero para que un amor verdadero sobreviva, necesita tener una muy sólida base. Ciertamente Ginny se desarrollo mucho como personaje, pero aún así jamás será un igual para Harry. Recuerden como en HP5 aún cuando ella comenta sobre lo que se siente estar poseído por Voldemort, Harry  
jamás intenta hablar con ella, y discúlpenme pero ese hubiera sido un momento importante para que un lazo entre Harry/Ginny se diera.

Viéndolo desde el lado de Hermione, ella necesita a un compañero que sea su igual, y desafortunadamente para Ron, él no es esa persona. De ninguna forma esta a su altura. Salir con Ron sería como dar un paso hacia atrás para Hermione. Siendo honestos, no me parece que Ron acepte a Hermione por como es ni que respete sus creencias (P. E. D. D. O.) La molesta por cualquier cosa (¿o acaso escribirle a Krum es un crimen?) y su actitud normal hacia ella es ruda y grosera. (Hermione claramente lo dice HP5: pag 300) ¿Qué incentivo tiene una chica como ella (bonita, inteligente y fuerte) para salir con alguien como Ron?

Ron es el chico normal del trío y todos sabemos eso. El problema es que JKR lo ha hecho tan normal, que su importancia en la trama es casi nula (como lo demuestra HP5). No quiero decir que no sea importante para el trío en términos de amistad, porque esta claro que Ron es el humor que les hace falta tanto a Harry como a Hermione, sino en la trama general de la lucha contra Voldemort. Harry/Hermione son iguales casi en todos los aspectos. Si estuvieran juntos en un concurso de Hogwarts contra otros estudiantes, no hay nadie que pudiera siquiera retarlos (ni siquiera Malfoy). Por Dios, Harry/Hermione han probado que son mejores que muchos mortífagos, por supuesto que son mejores que los estudiantes.

JKR ha escrito la relación de Harry/Hermione de una manera que REALMENTE, ellos jamás estarán emocionalmente satisfechos con alguien más. De todas formas posibles, en cualquier modo que importe y en cada sentido de la palabra, HARRY POTTER Y HERMIONE GRANGER FUERON LITERALMENTE HECHOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO.

Ahora me gustaría que pensasen todo esto con calma y no dejándose llevar por lo que quieren o dejan de querer sino vayan a los hechos y situaciones. Medítenlo y ya verán que todos aquellos que no creen posible este amor que lo mediten pues todas las claves las tienen aquí. Así que sino lo ven es porque no lo quieren ver.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi

Cariños And Black


End file.
